


We Found Love in a Hopeless Place (traduction)

by SquareCup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basé sur l’idée que tout le monde a les premiers mots que lui dit son âme-sœur, tatoué sur le bras. Mais parfois ça peut être perturbant lorsque ta marque vient d’une phrase vraiment banale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love in a Hopeless Place (traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Found Love in a Hopeless Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810643) by [raven_with_a_writing_desk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk). 



« Excusez-moi, vous parlez anglais ? » Demande, avec hésitation, une voix derrière Stiles et il souffle de frustration.

« Oui, pour l’amour de Dieu, oui je parle anglais ! » Claque-t-il en se tournant vers le gars, qu’il lorgne.

 

On a posé cette question à Stiles plus d’une centaine de fois et chaque fois son cœur tressaute un peu sous l’excitation, se demandant si la personne est destinée à être son âme-sœur. Il a les mots écrits sur ses côtes depuis aussi longtemps qu’il puisse s’en souvenir, dans une écriture carrée et italique. Il a toujours espéré qu’après un certain temps, il serait capable de résister à la poussée d’espoir qui envahit son cœur lorsqu’il entend ces mots, mais non, il n’a jamais pu.  

 

L’homme qui lui a posé la question le regarde, sous le choc, la bouche ouverte comme s’il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu’il allait dire.

 

« Désolé, ça a été une longue journée. Est-ce que je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit ? Parce que je suis un peu occupé… »

 

En réponse, le gars tire le col de sa chemise, exposant sa clavicule et son épaule, et Stiles voit ses mots écrits dans une petite écriture en spirale sur son épaule, dans sa propre écriture bordélique.

 

Il regarde à nouveau le visage de l’homme, Stiles peut sentir ses yeux s’ouvrir sous la surprise. « Oh mon Dieu… »

 

« Est-ce que je peux voir la tienne ? » Demande l’homme à voix basse, remontant sa chemise à sa place.

« Uh, ouais, ici. » Dit Stiles, en remontant son t-shirt pour que le gars voie sa propre marque d’âme.

 

L’homme passe des doigts fantômes sur la marque, en articulant silencieusement les mots avant de lancer un regard à Stiles. « Donc j’imagine que nous sommes des âmes sœurs ? » Dit le gars, sa phrase sonnant plus comme une question que comme une constatation.

 

« J’imagine. Je m’appelle Stiles. » Répond Stiles, en tendant sa main.

« Derek, » répond-il en prenant la main de Stiles dans une poignée ferme. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que je t’ai trouvé. »

« Je sais – »

« Stilinski, ramène toi, on a besoin de toi ! » Crie soudainement une voix derrière eux.

« Juste une minute ! Je viens de trouver mon âme-sœur ! »

« Merde, sérieusement ? Et nous qui pensions que t’allais finir par mourir tout seul. Va t’amuser avec lui, on n’a pas besoin de toi ici. »

« Bon, eh bien, Derek. Partant ? » Demande Stiles, en lui souriant.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas ? »

« Ouais, ils devraient réussir à survivre sans moi. » Répond Stiles, il attrape la main de Derek et quitte le magasin en le traînant derrière lui.

 

*

 

Ils finissent par atterrir dans un petit café quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, où Stiles leur commande un truc qui sonne vraiment compliqué en Polonais. Une fois le serveur parti, Stiles se cale contre le dossier de sa chaise et observe Derek.

 

« Donc, qu’est-ce qui t’amène dans ce magnifique pays qu’est la Pologne ? » Demande-t-il en jouant avec la tasse de lait.

« Je suis en train de passer mon diplôme d’Histoire Européenne et je fais un échange jusqu’à la fin de l’été. J’ai voyagé partout en Europe, mais je suis resté ici en grande partie. »

« Alors tu es Américain ? »

« Ouais, je viens de Californie. Et toi, alors ? Tu n’as pas l’air polonais. »

« Je viens aussi de Californie. Par contre, je suis vraiment polonais, et j’ai de la famille qui habite dans le coin. Je passe mon été avec eux avant de commencer mes cours à UCLA. »

 

Derek sourit au serveur lorsque celui-ci leur ramène deux tasses de cappuccino et un plateau de mini-croissants.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas étudier ? » Demande-t-il une fois que le serveur est reparti.

« Je suis dans le double cursus de criminologie et de psychologie qui se fait en cinq ans. »

« Impressionnant. »

« Ouais, je ne savais pas __ quelle spécialité j’aimais le plus donc j’ai pris les deux. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je te demande d’où tu viens en Californie ? » Demande Derek, en prenant une gorgée de son cappuccino.

« D’une petite ville appelée Beacon Hills. » Dit Stiles, et Derek s’étouffe avec son café.

« Ça va mec ? » Demande Stiles en riant parce que Derek recrache son cappuccino en toussant.

« C’est là d’où je viens. » Halète Derek, essuyant sa bouche avec une petite serviette en papier.

« Merde, sérieusement ? Et on ne s’est jamais croisés avant aujourd’hui ? »

« Tu connais une fille qui s’appelle Cora Hale ? » Demande Derek.

« Uh, ouais. Elle était dans ma classe au lycée, mais on ne s’est jamais vraiment parlé. Pourquoi ? »

 « C’est ma sœur. »

« Vraiment ? Merde, j’ai passé tellement de temps à m’inquiéter de ne jamais trouver mon âme-sœur avec une marque comme celle-là, et tout ce temps tu étais dans la même ville que moi. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas arriver plus facilement ? »

« Parce le destin ne marche pas comme ça. » Dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

« Tu penses que c’était le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer ici, et non à Beacon Hills ? »

« Ouais. » Répond Derek en se sentant plus heureux qu’il ne l’a jamais été avant. « J’en suis sûr. » 

**Author's Note:**

> Posté le 18/07/2015


End file.
